


Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots

by itslunaarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslunaarts/pseuds/itslunaarts
Summary: requests are open!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots

hey, it's luna! i thought i would go over a few things, plus give you the opportunity to request a certain oneshot/headcanon. 

what i will write:  
-fluff, angst  
-relationship headcanons/oneshots  
-non-relationship oneshots/headcanons (friends, siblings etc.)  
-female reader x (character)  
-male reader x (character)  
-nonbinary reader x (character)  
-gender neutral reader x (character)  
-gender fluid reader x (character)  
-cliche scenes

what i will not write (TW):  
-smut, lemons, etc. (i just don't feel comfortable writing them)  
-oikawa slander bc i love him >:(  
-pedophilia  
-r@pe  
-abuse  
-homophobia  
-ableism  
-racism  
-discrimination in general  
-i think you get the idea

how to request a oneshot:

comment:

1\. the gender of the reader  
2\. the character's name  
3\. all the characters involved  
4\. the basic plot (it doesn't have to be specific- you can just say something like, "oikawa and the reader went to the library for a study date" or something like that)  
5\. the mood of the story

how to request a headcanon:

comment:

1\. the character's name  
2\. all the characters involved  
3\. the type of headcanon (relationship, when you're _____, how they _____, etc.)

and... yeah! that's about it! i'll try to get to them as soon as i can.

certified procrastinator,  
luna

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, please be sure to comment or something of the sort, because i lose motivation for writing just as easily as it comes aha. anyways, if you have some kind of oneshot in mind, let me know, and i'll probably write it. unless, of course, its smut or lemons.
> 
> luna


End file.
